uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
The Space Sheriff Spirits
, is an action game for the PlayStation 2. This game is based on the popular Japanese live-action TV series ''Space Sheriff trilogy produced by the famous Toei Company. The three seasons were directed by Hattori Kazuyasu and Yoshiaki Kobayashi, and were named , and . This series helped the Metal Heroes genre to grow popular in Japan in the '80s. The Space Sheriff trilogy was quickly exported in European countries, such as France since 1982 (the series was renamed X-OR), Asia (including Indonesia, Malaysia and most notably Philippines) and Latin America (Brazil). The game was simultaneously released on May 25, 2006 in Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Weekly Famitsu rated it 21/40. Kenji Ohba and Hiroshi Watari reprised their roles as Gavan and Sharivan, respectively. Takuo Kawamura took over as the voice of Shaider, as Hiroshi Tsuburaya died in 2001. Game Modes (Translation) Gavan Mode Play as Retsu Ichijoji (Gavan), and as Kojiro Aoyama in two stages, in this story mode based on the Space Sheriff Gavan TV series. The plot is followed by stills taken from the most important episodes. The player has the ability to pick up and throw items in this game mode. *Mission 1 (episode 1 of the series) *Mission 2 *Mission 3 *Mission 4 *Mission 5 *Mission 6 *Mission 7 Uchuu Keiji Tamashii Mode (extra) *Opening *Mission 1 *Mission 2 *Mission 3 *Mission 4A / Mission 4B *Mission 5A / Mission 5B *Staff Roll Battle Royale Mode In this Versus mode, the user selects one of the playable characters, within the heroes side, and fights against a CPU controller villain in a single-round deadly fight. Small variations are offered in this mode, like the ability to select an ally or, to fight versus either a single or a couple of ennemies. The player has the ability to pick up and throw items in this game mode too. *1P vs CPU2 *1P vs CPU2 + CPU3 *1P + CPU1 vs CPU2 *1P + CPU1 vs CPU2 + CPU3 Survival Mode (extra) The player select one, of the five available characters, and have to defeat 999 villains, including bosses appearing in the Gavan Mode. CPU controlled allies from the two story modes will briefly join the fight and help the player. Exceptionally, this mode is a single-stage one, located on the parallel world, also no items can be used by the player. Beating this mode will unlock videos in the Omake Mode. *Retsu Ichijoji (Gavan) *Den Iga (Sharivan) *Dai Sawamura (Shaider) *Alan *Annie Omake Mode This theater mode contains five unlockable original TV commercials broadcasted in Japan in the '80s. An extra "Making of 宇宙刑事魂" 2006 footage is also selectable once unlocked. *Gavan action figure 006P, Popy, TV commercial (unlockable) *Dolgiran ship DX, Popy, TV commercial (unlockable) *Sharivan action figure + Crime Burster gun, Bandai, TV commercial (unlockable) *Sharingar Tank radio control, Characon/Bandai, TV commercial (unlockable) *Shaian tank DX + Bluhawk bike, Popynika/Bandai, TV commercial (unlockable) *Making of The Space Sheriff Spirits, behind the scenes featurette (unlockable) Option *Memory card (PS2): Load・Save *Autosave function: Off・On *Vibration function: Off・On *Game difficulty: Easy・Normal・Hard *Key assign type: Type A・Type B *Music volume: Low<->High *Sound effects volume: Low<->High *Custom settings: Default・Custom Characters Playable *Gavan Mode *#Retsu Ichijouji (Gavan) *#Kojiro Oyama *#Alan *Uchuu Keiji Tamashii Mode *#Retsu Ichijouji (Gavan) *#Den Iga (Sharivan) *#Dai Sawamura (Shaider) *#Annie *Battle Royale Mode *#Retsu Ichijouji *#Gavan *#Commander Qom (unlockable) *#Kojiro Oyama (unlockable) *#Den Iga (unlockable) *#Sharivan (unlockable) *#Alan (unlockable) *#Dai Sawamura (unlockable) *#Shaider (unlockable) *#Annie (unlockable) *Survival Mode *#Retsu Ichijouji (Gavan) *#Den Iga (Sharivan) *#Dai Sawamura (Shaider) *#Alan *#Annie Non-playable *Battle Royale Mode *#Shako Monster *#Double Man *#Sai Doubler *#Sabre Doubler *#Saimin Doubler (unlockable) *#Buffalo Doubler (unlockable) *#San Dorva (unlockable) *#Dark Galaxy Queen (unlockable) *#Vario Zector (unlockable) (Hunter Killer of Uchuu Keiji Gavan/Universe Sergeant Gavan in his own combat suit) *#Kubilai (unlockable) *#Kiba the Witch (unlockable) *#? (unlockable) *#? (unlockable) *#? (unlockable) *#? (unlockable) *#? (unlockable) Voice Cast *Kenji Ohba - Retsu Ichijouji/Gavan *Wakiko Kano - Mimi *Hiroshi Watari - Den Iga/Sharivan *Takuo Kawamura - Dai Sawamura/Shaider *Naomi Morinaga - Annie *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Alan/Space Sheriff Alan *Toshiaki Nishizawa - Commander Qom *Masayuki Suzuki - Kojiro Oyama *Shōzō Iizuka - Don Horror/Psycho/Kubilai *Michiro Iida - Hunter Killer/Vario Zector *Noboru Mitani - Kiba the Witch/Majou Kiba *Ken Nishida - San Dorva *Machiko Soga - Dark Galaxy Queen/Honey/Mitsubachi Doubler (Double Girl) External links *The Space Sheriff Spirits official website Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan Category:Uchuu Keiji Shaider Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games